Crimson Xaia SD
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Set inbetween Sinnoh Leaf and the story from which the SkyShox Delta series idea originated, a mostly history-based story revealing the reason for the Sinnoh dual champions. Rated M for a scene.


**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is an intermission fic between two WitChan fics, 'Sinnoh Leaf' and the one from which my SkyShox Delta series originated. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, the Rick OC belongs to Zombyra, while the Rochelle character is a pseudo-OC of mine, partially based on the Nintendo-owned Princess Peach. Anything else i don't own belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

_**Crimson Xaia SD**_

_Rick's POV_

According to what i've heard, it's been two weeks since the last successful challenger against Cynthia, a young girl named Leaf, from Kanto. The week before, Sinnoh's Elite Four group had become a Top Three when number 4 suddenly quit. They've managed to find a new number 4, and i've just successfully defeated that trainer to earn the right to face Cynthia. Entering the final room i spot the blonde and her brunette friend.

"Hey, Cynthia, ready to battle?" i asked.

"Always ready. Let's do this." Cynthia responded. We took positions on either side of the battlefield in the room, when we both sent out our first Pokemon. Cynthia chose to lead off with Spiritomb. I countered that with Carracosta.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Cynthia yelled out. The attack missed wide left, then Carracosta struck Spiritomb's base with an Aqua Jet. My Water/Rock dual-type then survived what would've otherwise been a 1-hit knockout from a Psychic attack, thanks to the Sturdy ability, enabling a second Aqua Jet to knock out the Ghost/Dark dual. Next out was her Togekiss. Just barely missed it with Stone Edge, then Carracosta fainted with a direct hit from Togekiss via Aura Sphere. Darn type advantage. According to rumors surrounding a certain male trainer, often referred to as Ace Skyfyre, he would've pulled a Carracosta out once Togekiss entered the fray, full health or not, due to chances of an Aura Sphere in the moveset. Here, i opt for Archeops. Sure, another Rock-type, but this time it's Rock/Flying, a dual-typing that Aura Sphere doesn't have much of an effect on in terms of type advantages (Flying neutralizes Rock's weakness to Fighting-type moves like Aura Sphere). One Stone Edge is all it takes to knock Togekiss out, via critical hit. Lucario is next.

"Earthquake!" i yelled out. The earthquake attack easily knocked Lucario out, courtesy of another critical hit.

* * *

_Cynthia's POV_

One Earthquake was all it took to drop Lucario? Reminds me of my battle with Leaf.

*Flashback*

_"Earthquake, Bronzong!" "Close Combat!" The Lucario assaulted Bronzong repeatedly with Close Combat. After taking a brutal assault, the Bronzong retaliated with Earthquake. The Lucario fainted._

*End flashback*

* * *

_Rick's POV_

Archeops' next opponent was a Gastrodon. A Water/Ground dual-type. Ground was no problem, as Flying-types like Archeops are immune to Ground-type moves, but Water was the big threat. Instinctively, i decide to recall Archeops to her Poke Ball, sending out my Shaymin instead. One Seed Flare attack, due to Gastrodon's double weakness to Grass-type attacks, was all it took to defeat the Sea Slug Pokemon. Cynthia's next Pokemon was Milotic. Shaymin fired three more Seed Flares, while Milotic launched as many Ice Beams. Seed Flare number one hit directly, Ice Beam number one went wide to my left, Milotic flinched after Seed Flare number 2 struck before evading the third, successfully Freezing my Shaymin on the second Ice Beam, before the third one knocked it out. Lugia was my next pick, and, after successfully evading an Ice Beam, knocked the pesky Milotic out with its signature move, Aeroblast. All that left was Garchomp, Cynthia's ace. Needless to say, another double weakness-linked critical hit, Ice Beam this time, dropped the dual-type Dragon/Ground to give me the win in the battle. And i didn't even have to use Gyarados or Metagross, despite considering the Steel/Psychic dual before settling on the Psychic/Flying Johto legendary Lugia.

Twenty minutes later Cynthia and i emerged from the Hall of Fame room, at which point she set herself up for me to have sex with her, going fifteen minutes before my limit hit, courtesy of her own hitting seconds prior, and unloading inside her. At this point she told me that she and Leaf were considering heading to Unova, and that i would become champion of Sinnoh in her place. i agreed to it, hoping to see how many challengers could get past my team, which included two Legendary Pokemon in Lugia and Shaymin. Before the end of the eighth month of my reign as champion the new number 4, Eliza, left for a similar spot in Kanto as their number 1, and it was the day before _it_ happened.

* * *

_Rochelle's POV, eight months later_

'_Darn, i thought there were supposed to be four Elite Four members, not three._' i thought to myself after exiting the fourth room, which was completely empty. That's when i reached the final room, where the champion of Sinnoh, Rick, stood.

"You the champion?" i asked him, to which he nodded. After assuming our positions the battle was on. Numerous Pokemon League officials were in the room watching.

"Carracosta, you're up!" Rick yelled as he threw his first Poke Ball.

"Go for it, Charizone!" i responded to his call with one of my own. Dodged a Stone Edge attack before striking with a Steel Wing, activating Sturdy. Carracosta then hit an Aqua Jet, which didn't knock Charizone out, enabling a KO on the second Steel Wing from my very first Pokemon. Rick recalled his Carracosta and sent out Gyarados. One Aqua Tail attack was enough to knock out Charizone, to which i sent out Moltaria, one of two Pokemon i had nabbed off another trainer for purification purposes, since it was a Shadow Pokemon when i obtained it. Moltaria didn't fare any better than Charizone against Gyarados, so i sent out my other former Shadow Pokemon, my Entei, Shadefire. Gyarados was the unlucky one this time, as one Wild Charge was enough to knock the Water/Flying dual out. His follow-up Archeops was victimized the same way, but was knocked out from the recoil of a Head Smash attack, which would've knocked Shadefire out had Defeatist not activated. A Lugia came next, successfully knocking Shadefire out. My next pick was my third and final Legendary on my team, Plasmazona, a Reshiram. Lugia fell after a Draco Meteor attack, but not before an Aeroblast almost did that to my Dragon/Fire dual (fortunately it wasn't a critical hit). Following Lugia into battle for Rick was his Shaymin, which finished off Plasmazona with an Air Slash attack. Flashblaze, my Blaziken, entered next, and was easily beaten by the same attack, forcing me to send out my Infernape. Fortunately for me, Infernix survived an Air Slash without flinching, enabling a direct-hit Flamethrower that finally knocked the Grass-type Legendary Pokemon out. His last Pokemon then entered the match.

"Metagross, Magnet Rise!" Rick yelled out.

"Infernix, Flare Blitz!" On my command, Infernix cloaked itself in fire and rushed straight at the Steel/Psychic dual, scoring a direct hit that ended up being the critical hit that knocked it out for the win.

Or so i thought, as the recoil from the direct hit with the intense Fire-type attack was enough to knock Infernix out as well, ending the match in a draw. Rick let out a relieved sigh, having managed to retain his championship - at least until one League official walked up to us.

"Darn, that was some battle. Sinnoh could use a fifth member in the Elite Four challenge, and since this battle ended in a tie, perhaps you both could share the championship." he said.

"Deal." i said, before Rick could even think it through. In a sense he was still Champion of Sinnoh, but in a sense i had earned that title myself. Most of the challengers to reach us Rick and i decided who would battle first with Rock-Paper-Scissors, which i won every time. The first time we used a Pokemon battle to determine who faced the challenger first the girl reminded me of a teammate of mine, similarly named, which occurred four months after my pseudo-victory over Rick for the title of Sinnoh champion.


End file.
